Knight in Spandex and Wrist Tape
by LWWriting
Summary: Troy has been called up from FCW. His best friend/crush was in a relationship with a total tool. Could he save her? Will he get her to fall in love? How many rhetorical questions will it take for you to read this? AJ Lee/OC
1. New Opportunity

**Hello, this is my first go around as a writer on FanFiction. I would really appreciate feedback and advice. This story begins a week after Wrestlemania, when the new talents usually get brought up. I only own Troy. This will be in third person, at least for the present time. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- New Opportunity**_

**Troy's POV**

Well, hello there. My name is Troy Thomas and I have had an amazing couple of months on Smackdown. I wouldn't change anything about it. Well… maybe a few things. You might be confused, so let me explain it from the beginning.

_**A few months ago…**_

I was sitting in the trainer's room at the Florida Championship Wrestling arena, after having another great match with Dean Ambrose. It was a week after Wrestlemania, and rumor was that I impressed some of the higher-ups. I was getting some ice for my neck, when the EVP of Talent Relations John Lauranitis came in and said in his dry voice, "Hello, Troy. My name is John Lauranitis, and I am the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations. I have been watching your matches over the past few months and I, along with the board of directors would like to call you up to the main roster."

I damn near pissed myself. After being signed two years ago, I was in shock that I was finally getting my shot at the big time. It was my dream, becoming reality. Unfortunately, I couldn't express my thoughts into words, so I was stuttering and drooling in front of my soon-to-be boss. Johnny said, "I'll take that as a yes. You will debut on this week's Smackdown. We'll see you on Tuesday."

As soon as he left, I screamed, "YES! YES! YES!" at the top of my lungs. I was ecstatic. My dream was going to come true in a couple of days. I ran to tell my friend, Derrick Bateman, the good news. I've known the guy since we were met on our first days at FCW, and we've been friends ever since. The lucky bastard has already been on Smackdown and season four of NXT. Now, he's been back and forth between FCW and the never-ending season five of NXT.

I bolted into his locker room and yelled, "I HAVE SEMI-MINDBLOWING NEWS THAT WILL HAVE LITTLE TO NO EFFECT ON YOU BUT COULD CHANGE MY LIFE FOREVER!" Derrick stood up and told me, "That's wonderful. What is it?" "I just got called up! I'm headed to Smackdown this week!" He stood up and we hugged it out like the bros we are and he congratulated me.

"Hey, you gonna try and get back with you-know-who?" Derrick asked me in a teasing way. I knew exactly who you-know-who was, and it wasn't Lord Voldemort. It was my best friend, AJ Lee. Derrick knew that I had a crush on her since the day we met, but I made him swear on his hair that he would never tell a soul unless I told him to. "No, no, no, we are friends, and I don't want to screw that up. And she's with Daniel Bryan. Besides, I haven't seen her since she left for Smackdown full time, so now we can catch up. It can be just like old times." I had no idea how wrong I would be.

* * *

**OK, I know it was short for a first chapter, but I promise that it will get better. Thanks for reading! Rate and Review!**


	2. My Big Debut

I want to thank everyone who has read and I especially want to thank PikaSixJoy and Hazel Harper for alerting and reviewing. This is my first story, so this is really special to me.

* * *

_**Chapter 2- My Big Debut**_

The day was Tuesday. The month was April. The year was 2012. The arena was… whatever the arena in Orlando is called, because there are like 5 in Florida. My time was now. (Sorry, Cena.)

I walked into the arena an hour earlier than I needed to be, due to my excitement of finally debuting. I also got locked out of my hotel room, but I was going to show up early anyway. I walked around, looking for a place to get in my gear, when I run into Good Ol' John Lauranitis. He told me, "Hello, Troy. Welcome to Smackdown! Impressive, right?" All I could manage was a nod. "Well tonight, you are going to be taking on a local talent. So, good luck in your future endeavors." he said. My eyes popped out of my head, and I yelled, "WAIT, I THOUGHT I WAS DEBUTING! I CAN'T GET FIRED, I…" The EVP of Talent Relations said, "No, no, no. You're not fired. I'm sorry if I scared you. I just say that a lot. So… good luck tonight."

As soon as my heart rate regulated, I continued my search for a locker room. Unfortunately, I would run into Derrick's ex-fiancé, Maxine, and her "friend" Johnny Curtis. They had been raising hell on NXT, trying to get off of the show. Sadly, they continued to fail. She came up to me and said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't Derrick's little friend from down in Florida. Are you gonna be on NXT, or are they putting someone else on Smackdown instead of us?" I told the vixen, "Sorry, I think that the higher ups prefer a wrestler with mic skills, talent, and charisma, rather than a whiny bitch." She lunged at me with bad intentions in mind, but Johnny stopped her saying, "Hey, we got bigger fish to fry. Now, why don't we head to the boiler room and get a little weird?" Maxine just shrugged him off, groaned, and walked away with Johnny following. All I could do is shake my head and walk away.

I ended up finding my locker room, and would get in my gear. I walked to the gorilla position and waited for my music to start. Meanwhile, in the ring, Lilian Garcia was introducing the local talent, Brent Alexander. Lilian then said, "And now, ladies and gentlemen, making his debut, from New Orleans, Louisiana, weighing 221 pounds, he is "Primetime" Troy Thomas!"

I walked out to the ring, as confident as ever. I got into the ring, and the referee came to me and said, "I want a clean fight. Don't test me, because I will disqualify you. Good luck." The bell rang and I met the kid in the middle of the ring. I went to shake his hand, and when he grabbed it, I kneed him in the stomach. I threw him in the corner and hit him with repeated elbows to the neck. I brought him to the middle of the ring, kneed him in the stomach, and performed my trademark step-up springboard moonsault, and pinned him. Instead of taking the win there, I decided to pull him up at two. I decided to hit him with a roundhouse kick straight to the head, and then I hit my "World Famous 450 Splash". Then, instead of going for the cover, I put him into my guillotine submission hold. With no blood going to his head, he had no choice but to tap out. The ref raised my hand and Lilian said, "Here is your winner, "Primetime" Troy Thomas!" I won my debut. Now that my first match was out of the way, there was only one thing left on my mind: seeing AJ.

* * *

OK, so Troy won his big debut, and in the next chapter, he finally meets AJ! Stay tuned! Read and Review!


	3. We Meet Again, Old Friend

I know that it's been forever and a day since I uploaded, and I'm sorry for that. Here's Chapter 3.

* * *

_**Chapter 3- We Meet Again, Old Friend**_

I got to the back, and I got a standing ovation. Triple H came up to me and told me, "Hey kid, that was great. You got the crowd involved and you looked good. Keep it up." Mr. Lauranitis told me, "I knew I made the right choice in picking you. Good job. Now don't make me look bad." I looked back, wondering if he was doing the whole goofy thing when I ran into somebody.

"Oof, my bad," I said before I saw who I ran into. It was her.

She looked like an angel, hair blowing in the wind, a light shining around her. Then, I saw Hacksaw Jim Duggan moving some equipment around, so that made sense. Standing in front of me was my best friend, AJ.

"Oh my god, Troy?!" AJ asked. She jumped up and gave me a hug. Man, I missed those.

"When did you get here?"

"I just got called up last week. Just debuted a second ago." I said.

She said, "Oh man, I missed it. I just got to the arena. I'm sure you killed it, though."

I said, "Thanks, Tiny." She loved it when I called her that, but pretended to hate. I know, trust me.

"Don't call me Tiny."

"Whatever, Tiny." She playfully punched me in the arm.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you around."

"Wait, wait, I wanted to ask you something," I said, with hope in my heart.

"Do you wanna go get a bite after the show, to catch up and stuff?" I was hopeful. I hoped that she wouldn't say no. I hoped that she wouldn't figure out my roundabout way of asking her out. I hoped…

"Hello, Earth to Troy. I said that I would love that." AJ said.

"Oh, sorry. So, meet me in the parking lot, say, 9:30?"

"Ok, see you then. Try not to get weirder." She said, skipping away happily. Oh. My. God. She said yes. I gotta go shower and stuff.

AJ's POV

Wow, Troy was the last person I thought that I would be seeing here. I haven't seen him in forever. I'll be honest, I had the teensiest crush on him back in Florida. Oh who am I trying to kid, I was in love with him. Key word: WAS. It just never seemed to work between us. Whenever he was single, I was going out with someone. Whenever I was single, he was with someone. It was like fate telling me that we weren't meant to be together.

He was just so handsome, and so funny, and so charming. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Until I got called up about a year ago. He was happy for me on the outside, but I could tell that he was kinda sad on the inside. The same went for me, too. I loved the guy, and now he's gonna be down in Florida, while I go around the world. I was sure I was gonna miss him, until I met Daniel. Daniel was sweet, funny, & we were both kinda nerdy, so it was a match made in heaven. But, now with Troy here, things might get a little complicated.

* * *

Up next, Troy and AJ's date-thingy.


End file.
